


That One Call From The Other Side of The Country That Makes Jean Want To Go Home More Than Anything Else

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lots of sex packed into this in an odd way... don't know how I did it..., M/M, Phone Sex, Seriously... the title says it all, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Jean is away on business and Eren drunkenly calls him. Or the one where a phone call gets intense in no time flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Call From The Other Side of The Country That Makes Jean Want To Go Home More Than Anything Else

_~Now if we’re talking bodies  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me~ _

Jean really hates that fucking ringtone. Hates it. But loves it because it’s Eren’s and it’s the one that Eren picked for himself for the stupidest reason and- and Jean would be really sentimental about all of that shit. He would be but it’s three in the morning and he has to get up in three hours- 

_~ Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me rightttt~ _

And he can’t reach his phone. That little sonuvabitch is loud as all hell and irritating and lost amongst all of the goddamned hotel pillows- 

_~We fuck for lifeeeeeeeee  
On and on and on…~_

There! Jean nabs his phone and answers and bites out, “What?” Because he’s sleepy and he has a feeling that this isn’t one of those important calls. In fact, he has a feeling it’s a drunken call because he talked to Eren at a decent hour and Eren was heading out with Mikasa and Armin to go dance or whatever so- 

“ _Jeannnn…”_ Eren whines his name and Jean- Jean can’t help himself when he’s woke and alert and feeling warm because _that_ voice. 

He hasn’t heard _that_ voice in nearly two weeks –since that morning in the kitchen right before he had to leave for his business trip. When he had Eren hiked up on the counter-top and- 

“ _Jeannnn… Need your help.”_ It’s a whine and a purr all mixed up into one and Eren’s drunk –Jean knows. 

Jean sighs through his nose and sits up, props himself against the headboard and prepares to talk his drunken boyfriend off of the phone. “I can’t help you from here,” Because he can’t. And this is torture. 

Being in New York without Eren is torture. Plus, there’s that three hour time difference so- 

Eren’s phone goes static for a moment and then there’s silence. And then, “ _You can! I’m horny and you’re not here but I wanna hear your voice. Just your voice, okay. And when you get back, we’re gonna fuck all over the house because it’s been forever and I wanna cheat on you but I only want you so I can’t and I won’t. You know I won’t. But I need you. Need your help.”_

Jean smiles because, okay. He really, really, wishes he were there because he misses Eren too and he’s had blue balls for two weeks but, namely, he just misses Eren. “It’s just a few more days. Three or four. Tops. And when I get home- swear to every holy deity listening- I’m fucking you all over the house to make up for lost time.” 

Eren groans and it goes straight to Jean’s cock but he’s bringing this on himself. Wants it more than Eren does, he’s sure. And now he’ll never get back to sleep but- 

“ _We’ll start in the kitchen, yeah? I’ll let you do that thing you like.”_ Eren’s voice is husky and promising and- 

And Jean physically shudders because he can see it now… Eren spread across the island, legs hiked up and thighs parted all invitingly as he begs and begs and whines about the vibrator setting and the ice cream being too cold and sticky but he’ll let Jean eat it off of him anyway and he’ll let Jean jack up the speed… “Oh god…” Because Jean wants it. Like, if he could reach through the phone and pull Eren to New York- 

“ _And then we’ll take a bath. I’ll see how long I can hold my breath underwater when I blow you-”_

“Fuck!” The word comes out like a hiss and Jean can’t help slipping a hand down the front of his tight briefs because- because- fucking Eren and his voice and those promises… 

“ _After I get you ready, you know I like riding you. Like watching your face and listening to you cuss and moan my name. Like it when you tug my hair and fuck into me.”_ Eren whimpers a bit at the end so Jean figures he’s doing the same. Touching himself and talking and- 

And Jean wants to touch him. But, since he can’t- “And I’d carry you to the bed and your favorite part would come next.” 

Jean never tells Eren but he likes their bedroom sex just as much. See, they have this thing where, whenever they’re in the bedroom, they never fuck, they always make love. It’s always slow and paced and sensual. He’s always whispering sweet nothings in a softly bitten ear until Eren is a pile of quivering and mewling _need_ with his thighs gripping Jean’s waist as he murmurs Jean’s name on repeat. Like a prayer. Maybe a mantra of good fortune. Both. Whatever the case, Jean likes to take his time loving Eren –kissing him until he’s gasping for air and thrusting at a snail’s pace so that they’re constantly just at the threshold of orgasm. 

So he never tells Eren that that’s kind of his favorite part too. Never. But he always makes sure to show him. 

Just thinking about it makes his blood race. Makes him buck into his hand and jostle the phone between his shoulder as he listens to Eren utter his name like it burns the tongue and singes the throat. 

“ _Wish you were here. Wish you were in me… nnhhhh…”_

Jean wishes the exact same thing. “I love you.” It’s a simple statement to most but he knows that Eren thrives on those words, especially when they’re making love because it always begins and ends with them so wrapped up in each other that the world fades and dissolves into nothing but the two of them alone. 

Jean knows (can hear Eren gasping) that those are the words that pull Eren apart at the seams and he wants so badly to be there and watch as his most precious person comes undone. Eren is beautiful when he’s at the plateau –more so when he’s falling right over the edge and gripping Jean for dear life. 

“ _You too! Miss you… love you… shit!”_

Hearing Eren is Jean’s send off –has always been just the right thing to drive him crazy and make his blood boil in the best ways. So he’s not surprised when he cums with Eren’s name falling from his lips and his chest heaving like he hasn’t been breathing. Eren’s mewling sweetly and- And fuck if Jean doesn’t want to go home. 

Two days. He’ll get shit done in two days. 

And then he’ll make good on his promise and he’ll keep Eren home for two or three days. 

Maybe a week. 

“ _Jean…”_

“Yeah?” Jean’s so fucking tired now and work is definitely going to be a bitch but- 

“ _Come home soon, alright. I miss you.”_

Jean smiles because he loves him. He loves Eren and loves when Eren’s all drunk and expressive and- “I’ll be home in a day.” 

“ _Promise?”_

“Promise.” 

“ _Mmm… ‘kay, I’ll call you t’morrow. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” When the line dies, he sits and stares at the ceiling and thinks about all of the calls he could and does get in one day. 

But a single drunken call from Eren who’s on the other side of the country- that’s the one that makes him want to go home more than anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's ringtone = "Talking Body" by Tove Lo. 
> 
> That song actually inspired this entire fic... And I have no idea how or why lmao. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you dug it, drop me a line!


End file.
